She Called Me Silly
by kuku88
Summary: And It Hurt. (Late bday gift for fadedillusion101!) Boomer's a sensitive li'l guy, despite trying to be tough. So when he talks to Bubbles (who he's super shy around), and she calls him "silly", he feels a little hurt... Rated K, R&R!


_Yosh! This is for **fadedillusion101**, who is a super awesome writer that I will forever remain jelly of! Her birthday recently passed (writing it here so I won't forget again): it was on July 21, and since I wrote her something last year, I figured I'd do it again!_

_Happy (late) birthday to you! Hope you had an awesome-liscious one~ ;w;_

_She asked for Boomubbles, which was actually perfect because I had just wrote a blues one-shot but was too lazy to post till now. I wrote it since I felt there was a serious lack of them in my story collection, despite **Hung Up on You **being a blues fic. _

_So I polished this and now here you go! It's mostly short, cute fluff this time around._

_(Oh and they're supposed to be around 10-12 here!) I own only the story; the characters and PPG belong to Craig McCracken and CN!_

* * *

"Dammit. The sky's so blue today. It's too bright."

Boomer squinted, setting down his sketchbook, and placing his hand above his eyes. He tried to glare at the large fiery orb floating in the sky known as the sun, but he began seeing spots so he finally looked away.

The park was full again. Kids were running and screaming at one another, while parents chatted. Other people were having barbecues and picnics. Boomer himself was sitting under a tree and doodling in his trusty sketchbook.

He was almost done a new sketch when a shadow fell over him. "I know I was complaining about the brightness, but"—he blinked, looking up—"who turned out the—?"

The blue Ruff froze, his face reddening as he saw who was standing above him. "—Lights...?" he choked, finishing his sentence weakly.

"Hi, Boomer!" the girl giggled cheerfully, sitting down beside him. She had blue ribbons in her hair and she wore a blue-and-white polka-dotted sundress. "Whatcha drawing?"

Boomer swallowed hard. "H-Hey, Bubbles..." He stared down at his paper, trying to get the gears in his head to work. _Why can't I think of what to say!? _"I-I, uhh..."

Bubbles didn't even seem to notice his discomfort as she leaned in and stared at his drawing. "Ooh, who's that?"

"N-No one!" Boomer said quickly—too quickly. Bubbles leaned back and gave him a weird look. "I-I mean...it's n-not anybody you know..." He trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. _She smells like flowers. _

"...Oh, okay." Bubbles seemed slightly disappointed, but then she immediately brightened again. "Hey, do you want a lollipop?"

"What...?" Boomer barely had time to respond before Bubbles shoved a blue lollipop into his hand. He stared at her.

"I know you Rowdyruffs like sweets," she giggled, "and I always have plenty in my bag."

Boomer only managed to nod as he unwrapped the lollipop and popped it into his mouth.

Bubbles smiled at him. "Do you like it?"

He nodded, not looking at her.

Bubbles pouted at Boomer, who was obviously awkward around her. But then she brightened and she grabbed the sketchbook. "Hey, Boomie..."

"H-Huh?" Boomer looked up. He had been spacing out, but now he blushed at the use of "Boomie". His brothers had said the nickname was unmanly, but at the moment Bubbles had called him that, he'd felt okay with it. _Happy, even._ His heart even fluttered. Boomer paused. _Wait...my heart _fluttered_!? Dammit, heart! You're supposed to be tough! I'm a _man_! My heart doesn't flutter. _

Bubbles tilted her head to the side as Boomer made a bunch of strange faces. "Are you okay, Boomie?" Her face turned concerned. "The lollipop isn't bad, is it?"

"No!" Boomer shouted, before clamping his hands over his mouth in embarrassment. The lollipop had fallen when he'd opened his mouth so wide, and now it was stuck to his fingers. He blushed even more when he finally realized Bubbles had his sketchbook, but he wasn't sure how to ask for it back. With his brothers, he'd yell and chase and fight, but that didn't seem like the right thing to do when it was Bubbles holding his sketchbook.

"If you say so." Bubbles blinked; once, twice. But then she began to laugh, her laughter sounding like chimes in the gentle breeze.

"What's so funny?" Boomer demanded, throwing his hands down. The lollipop nearly fell, but he managed to catch it before it hit the grass. He quickly shoved it back into his mouth.

"You," gasped Bubbles, her blue eyes shining. "You're so silly sometimes. You're kind pf clumsy, and it makes you really funny, actually."

Boomer swallowed hard. _Is that really how she thinks of me...?_

"I mean, you just shouted really loudly when I asked you a question and the lollipop stuck to your fingers!" Bubbles continued to giggle. "Silly Boomer~"

Boomer wished she would stop. His heart was sinking with each word, despite his attempts to keep it upright. His throat felt like it was filled with words, but his mouth was too dry to say them. His mind spun. _Bubbles thinks I'm silly. She thinks I'm dumb. _

Finally noticing the blue Ruff's silence, Bubbles asked, "Is something the matter, Boomer?"

_She's not using "Boomie" anymore. _It was a small difference, but it felt huge to Boomer. He swallowed. "Oh, nothing's wrong."

"I think something's wrong," Bubbles insisted.

Boomer felt irritation prickle at his skin. _You wouldn't care! _"I told you; nothing's wrong."

"Boomer; I know something's the matter. I can see it in your eyes. You can tell me."

He so desperately wanted to trust her shimmering blue eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to. The nagging feeling of pain that came with her calling him "silly" remained, and he couldn't forget it. Boomer doubted he could just shake it off.

"Boomer—" Bubbles tried again, but Boomer interrupted this time.

"Why do you care so much!? I told you; _nothing's wrong_. If anything is wrong here, it'd be _you_! If you think I'm so silly, why are you even hanging out with me!? Just to poke fun at me!?" Boomer snapped.

Bubbles looked taken aback. "B-But I..."

"Save it!" Boomer stood up and snatched his sketchbook from her. "And don't look through that. You're just going to call my drawings 'silly' too." Glaring at her with what was more hurt than anger, Boomer felt his heart being pieced together again. But not in the right way. It felt like it was being stitched together by angry, violent hands that weren't taking care. The stitches felt clumsy and easily breakable.

Bubbles looked so hurt, the hands stitching his heart paused briefly. But then he remembered her words, and the angry hands began working faster than ever. Boomer took a deep breath and stared into her wide blue eyes a few moments more before spinning around and stomping away. _Her eyes are the same colour as the sky today. _

He pushed the thought away, still stalking away from the blue Puff. He didn't stop walking until he reached a tree way on the other side of the park. During his dramatic exit, he'd completely forgotten he could fly. His mind was too full of other thoughts.

* * *

Boomer was still drawing by the time the sun disappeared behind some dark clouds. The people at the park began to leave, as it looked like it would rain. Each time he looked up, he could make out Bubbles still crouched under the original tree. He wondered why she wasn't leaving. _Why is she still sitting there?_

Boomer tried to ignore her presence, even though he was failing. She was far enough that she shouldn't have been a distraction for him. He kept thinking about how awful he'd been to her, even if he _had_ been hurt. So Boomer continued to draw things that he liked to make himself feel better and forget about it.

But after awhile of doodles of happiness, Boomer paused to remember that one of his favourite things was the blue, blue sky, the one he'd just been complaining about. _Her eyes are the same colour. _Boomer realized that you could still like something and be upset at it all at the same time. He still liked Bubbles, but wasn't sure if _she_ liked _him_ anymore.

He remembered that Bubbles liked blue things as well. And being happy. And then he remembered that he'd made her sad and unhappy, something she _didn't_ like. _She also likes to draw,_ he reminded himself. _We're really similar; if I were her, I would've called myself silly too. I kept stumbling over my words. _Boomer paused in his drawing to laugh lightly at the memories of his failures to communicate with Bubbles. But then his face fell as he remembered the gravity of the situation._ If I even thought I myself was funny, then maybe I _was_ too harsh on her. _

As if on cue, Bubbles slowly rose from her spot under the tree. Boomer suddenly felt upset that she was leaving, even though he'd wanted her to minutes earlier. Raindrops began to fall, and Boomer shivered at the _cold. I haven't been able to apologize yet._ The blue Puff began slowly floating toward the tree Boomer was sitting beneath.

He watched her fly over, expecting her to pass him. But instead of that, Bubbles stopped flying in front of him. All of a sudden, his mind stopped working again. Boomer licked his chapped lips. _Oh crap. _

_Apologize, _he reminded himself. So he took a deep breath. "Bubbles..." he tried, but she held up a hand and he turned quiet again. Silence passed as she sat down beside him, and Boomer wondered what she had to say. Fat raindrops were beginning to fall all around them.

"...I'm sorry," she finally whispered, kneeling beside him with her arms wrapped around her legs.

Guilt ripped at Boomer's heart, and one clumsy stitch was pulled out. His heart broke a little, no matter how much he tried to push it back together. "What for?" he asked quietly.

"I shouldn't have worded it that way. I just...I..." Bubbles trailed off.

"No, it's okay. If anything, _I_ shouldn't have overreacted so much." Boomer shook his head.

Bubbles sighed, "That's not anything to be sorry for; I would've reacted the same way."

"Bubbles," Boomer uttered, feeling guilty again.

"I just meant that you're silly cute. I like hanging out with you 'cause you make me smile." Bubbles looked up and forced a small smile.

Boomer's heart officially fell apart at her weak smile. "Oh man, I'm sorry, Bubbles." He didn't pause as he noticed the surprised look on her face. "Really, I am. I didn't even know... I just...I... I thought..." He swallowed. His mind spun. Out loud though, he just said lamely, "I just...thought something else."

"...Write it down; it'll be easier," Bubbles suggested. "You're not telling me everything. I want to know what you _really_ want to say."

Taking a deep breath, Boomer nodded and wrote something down in his sketchbook.

Bubbles took it and read it over, before looking up. "For real?" she whispered.

Boomer nodded shyly.

The note read: _"I thought you thought I was stupid. I thought you didn't like me, and that hurt. But you _did_ like me. But now you probably hate me..."_

"Oh, Boomie." Bubbles looked up and Boomer felt his heart stitch itself properly just a little bit at the nickname. "I could never hate you."

There it was again. The stitching. Boomer ran his tongue over his teeth. "Really...?"

Bubbles nodded, leaning in and planting a kiss on Boomer's cheek._ "I like you too much for that."_

Boomer's heart healed itself completely right after he heard those words. The rain even stopped.

And Boomer didn't complain about the brightness of the sun again for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Well, I hope you all liked it! Especially the birthday girl, of course. xD_

_Leave a review and let me know what you thought! I will he updating my other stories...sometime...in the future...somewhere..._

_*coughs* Ah-hem. Au revoir for now, lovelies!_


End file.
